mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Libros de capítulos
Las novelas infantiles de My Little Pony (licenciadas por ) son una serie de novelas basadas en My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, publicadas por . Cada de la serie muestra una poni diferente, tiene una historia original relacionada con los eventos de la serie, e incluye páginas de actividades como bono. La serie incluye un libro de G. M. Berrow por cada una de las seis ponis principales. Los libros son lanzados cada tres meses, tanto impresos como en por , , , o . Al menos uno de los libros de MLP que Berrow escribió guarda relación con la cuarta temporada de La Magia de la Amistad. Serie principal Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell por G. M. Berrow es el primer libro de la serie. Sus páginas de actividades son de color morado. Fue publicado por primera vez en febrero de 2013, bajo del ISBN 978-0-316-24755-9, como una edición de la editorial que fue lanzada en las Scholastic Book Fairs; después fue publicado más ampliamente el 2 de abril de 2013, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-22819-0; y más tarde fue reimpreso el 2 de enero de 2014, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-1-408-33123-1. Resumen " " Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! por G. M. Berrow es el segundo libro de la serie. Su historia tiene lugar luego de la tercera temporada de la serie, y sus páginas de actividades son rosadas. Fue publicado el 2 de julio de 2013, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-22818-3. Resumen " " Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare por G. M. Berrow es el tercer libro de la serie. Su historia tiene lugar después de la tercera temporada de la serie. En algunas copias, sus páginas de actividades son de color verde, pero en otras son azules. Fue publicado el 7 de enero de 2014, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-24798-6. Resumen " ' and is doing all sorts of crazy things—tightrope walking (no wings!), hot chili pepper eating, and even sneaking inside a spooky old barn. But when Rainbow Dash offers to help Zecora by entering a scary, haunted forest alone, her friends worry she's jumping into too much danger. Just how daring should one pony be?}}" Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity por G. M. Berrow es el cuarto libro de la serie. Fue publicado el 8 de abril de 2014, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-24808-2. El libro contiene una tarjeta intercambiable gigante exclusiva. Sus páginas de actividades son de color violeta. Resumen " " Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo por G. M. Berrow es el quinto libro de la serie. Fue publicado el 15 de julio de 2014, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-24825-9. El libro contiene una tarjeta intercambiable de Enterplay gigante exclusiva, un figura de cartón de tamaño real de Applejack. Resumen " " Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair por G. M. Berrow es el sexto libro de la serie. Fue publicado el 6 de enero de 2015, bajo el identificador ISBN 9780316277198. Resumen " " Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama por G. M. Berrow es el séptimo libro de la serie. Fue publicado el 7 de julio de 2015, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-41083-0. La palabra inglesa "dramarama" se usa para referirse a una situación en la que dos o más personas toman un evento que está relativamente bien y lo convierten en un enorme drama. Resumen " " Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E. por G. M. Berrow fue publicado el 8 de marzo de 2016, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-31214-1. Resumen " " Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite por G. M. Berrow fue publicado el 30 de agosto de 2016, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-26629-1. Resumen " original My Little Pony chapter book featuring one of Twilight Sparkle's most notorious pupils!}}" Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse (titulado previamente: ) por G. M. Berrow fue publicado el 7 de marzo de 2017, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-30163-3. Su lanzamiento inicial iba a ser el 9 de febrero de 2016, pero fue retrasado hasta el 10 de enero de 2017, y luego fue retrasado aún más hasta el 7 de marzo del mismo año. Resumen " " " " Serie de Equestria Girls Through the Mirror por G. M. Berrow es el primer libro Super Especial. Se le acredita a Steve Scott por el diseño de la portada. Su historia es una adaptación de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls basado en el guion de Meghan McCarthy. Fue publicado el 1 de octubre de 2013, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-24762-7. Resumen " " Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks por Perdita Finn es un libro publicado el 8 de abril de 2014, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-28486-8. El libro sirve como precuela del filme del mismo nombre y está adaptado a partir de los primeros ocho cortos animados, los cuales coinciden con el filme. Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event por Perdita Finn es una novelización del filme My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Fue publicada el 7 de octubre de 2014. Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine por Perdita Finn es una historia original de Equestria Girls que tiene lugar entre el segundo y el tercer filme. Dos ediciones del libro fueron publicados el 5 de mayo de 2015, una Edición Especial de bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-38650-0 y otra edición bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-41079-3. Resumen " " The Friendship Games por Perdita Finn es una adaptación del filme del mismo nombre. El libro fue publicado el 6 de octubre de 2015, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-41080-9. Resumen " " A excepción del Capítulo 19 y de las páginas de actividades, todos los títulos de los capítulos contienen la palabra “juego” en ellos. Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise por Perdita Finn es una novella infantil original de Equestria Girls publicada el 17 de mayo de 2016, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-26699-4. Resumen " ". The Legend of Everfree por Perdita Finn es una adaptación del filme del mismo nombre. El libro fue publicado el 6 de septiembre de 2016, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-39537-3. Resumen “ " Magic, Magic Everywhere! por Perdita Finn es una adaptación de los especiales de Equestria Girls, Baile Mágico, Cine Mágico, y Espejo Mágico. El libro fue publicado el 6 de junio de 2017, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-43186-6. Resumen " " A Friendship to Remember por Perdita Finn será publicado el 5 de diciembre de 2017, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-55732-0. . Este es una adaptación del especial de una hora Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada. Resumen " , and Fluttershy as they rely on their special friendships to guide them through the highs and lows of being students at Canterlot High.}}". My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz por Perdita Finn será publicado el 3 de abril de 2018, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-47563-1. Resumen " ". My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks por Arden Hayes será publicado el 5 de junio de 2018, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-47568-6. Resumen " ". The Daring Do Adventure Collection " ", una colección de tres libros protagonizados por Daring Do, fue lanzada el 7 de octubre de 2014. Los libros son acreditados por A. K. Yearling, pero en realidad fueron escritos por la autora de siempre, G. M. Berrow. Los libros que conforman la colección incluyen, Daring Do y el Ladrón Enmascarado de Marapore, Daring Do y la Flor Eterna, y Daring Do y la Ciudad Prohibida en las Nubes. Los libros vienen en un cofre del tesoro de cartón e incluyen una réplica de cartón del libro en donde estaba oculto el Anillo del Destino en el episodio Daring Do, así como una figura dorada coleccionable de Daring Do en miniatura. Portada de Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore.jpg|Daring Do y el Ladrón Enmascarado de Marapore Portada de Daring Do and the Eternal Flower.jpg|Daring Do y la Flor Eterna Portada de Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds.jpg|Daring Do y la Ciudad Prohibida en las Nubes Colección completa de libros de Daring Do.jpg|Colección completa junto con el cofre del tesoro, la réplica del libro y la figurilla dorada de Daring Do The Princess Collection Princess Celestia and the Summer of Royal Waves por G. M. Berrow es la primera entrada en una miniserie de cuatro libros llamada " ". Fue publicada el 7 de abril de 2015, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-41086-1. Resumen " " Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon por G. M. Berrow es la segunda entrada en la miniserie de " ". Fue publicada el 3 de noviembre de 2015, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-30169-5. Resumen " ". Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden por G. M. Berrow es la tercera entrada en la miniserie de " ". Fue publicada el 17 de mayo de 2016, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-38930-3. Resumen " , strange things start to happen. Some ponies can't stop giggling and others seem hypnotized. It's up to Cadance to find the root of the problem!}}". Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn por G. M. Berrow es la cuarta entrada en la miniserie de " ". Fue publicada el 1 de noviembre de 2016, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-38996-9. Resumen " . ". Ponyville Mysteries Schoolhouse of Secrets por "Penumbra Quill" (nombre de escritor colectivo de Michael Vogel y Nicole Dubuc) es la primera entrada de la miniserie “ ”. Fue publicada el 3 de julio de 2017, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-43168-2. Resumen " ". The Tail of the Timberwolf por "Penumbra Quill" es la segunda entrada de la miniserie “ ”. Fue publicada el 3 de julio de 2017, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-43190-3. Resumen " gang solve the case in time and save whoever this poor pony is?}}". Riddle of the Rusty Horseshoe por "Penumbra Quill" es la tercera entrada de la miniserie “ ”. Fue publicada el 3 de octubre de 2017, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-55739-9. Resumen " ". Peryton Panic My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries: Peryton Panic por "Penumbra Quill" es la cuarta entrada de la miniserie “ ”. Será publicada el 2 de enero de 2018, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-55743-6. Cursed Crusaders My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries: Cursed Crusaders por "Penumbra Quill" es la quinta entrada de la miniserie “ ”. Será publicada el 3 de abril de 2018, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-47571-6. Journey to the Livewood My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries: Journey to the Livewood por "Penumbra Quill" es la sexta entrada de la miniserie “ ”. Será publicada el 3 de abril de 2018, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-47571-6. My Little Pony: La Película The Stormy Road to Canterlot por Sadie Chesterfield fue publicado el 1 de agosto de 2017, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-3164-3192-7. El libro sirve como precuela de My Little Pony: La Película. Resumen " " My Little Pony: The Movie: The Junior Novel My Little Pony: The Movie: The Junior Novel y My Little Pony: The Movie: The Deluxe Junior Novel por G. M. Berrow fueron publicadas el 29 de agosto de 2017, bajo los identificadores ISBN 978-0-316-55762-7 (Junior Novel) y ISBN 978-0-316-55764-1 (Deluxe). Su historia es una adaptación de My Little Pony: La Película basada en el guion de Meghan McCarthy y Rita Hsiao. La diferencia entre la novela Junior y la Deluxe Junior es que mientras que la Junior incluye ocho páginas de fotografías a color de la película, la Deluxe Junior incluye eso así como también un póster desplegable. Resumen " " Pinkie Pie Steps Up My Little Pony: Beyond Equestria: Pinkie Pie Steps Up por G. M. Berrow será publicado el 2 de enero de 2018, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-55747-4. Resumen " " Rainbow Dash Rights the Ship My Little Pony: Beyond Equestria: Rainbow Dash Rights the Ship por G. M. Berrow será publicado el 6 de febrero de 2018, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-55752-8. Resumen " " Fluttershy Balances the Scales My Little Pony: Beyond Equestria: Fluttershy Balances the Scales por Sadie Chesterfield será publicado el 3 de abril de 2018, bajo el identificador ISBN 978-0-316-47566-2. Resumen " " Referencias Categoría:Libros Categoría:Listas en:Chapter books